vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Elenco de Os Simpsons
thumb|direita|250px|Quatro dos seis principais membros do elenco participam de uma cerimônia em 2009, da esquerda para a direita;[[Nancy Cartwright (Bart), Yeardley Smith: (Lisa), Dan Castellaneta (Homer) and Julie Kavner (Marge).]] Os Simpsons é um desenho animado americano que possui seis dubladores fixos em sua versão original e dezenas de outras vozes e convidados. O elenco principal é composto por Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria e Harry Shearer. Outros participantes são Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden, Maggie Roswell, Russi Taylor, Marcia Wallace, Marcia Mitzman Gaven e Karl Wiedergott que aparecem como membros do elenco de apoio. O elenco recorrentemente requisitado é composto por Albert Brooks, Phil Hartman, Jon Lovitz, Joe Mantegna and Kelsey Grammer. Os créditos do programa só mostram os nomes dos dubladores e não os personagens que representam. A Fox e a equipe de produção queriam manter suas identidades secretas durante as primeiras temporadas e fecharam a maior parte das sessões de gravação, se recusando a publicar fotos dos artistas dubladores. Mais tarde foi revelado quais os papéis cada ator realizava no episódio "Old Money", porque os produtores disseram que os dubladores devem receber crédito por seu trabalho. Cada membro do elenco principal ganhou um prêmio Emmy por melhor dublagem de desenho animado. Shearer foi o último membro do elenco condecorado, recebendo seu prêmio em 2014 pelo episódio Four Regrettings and a Funeral. Castellaneta e Azaria ganharam quatro prêmios, enquanto Kavner, Cartwright, Smith, Shearer, Wallace, Grammer e a estrela convidada Jackie Mason ganharam um cada. Elenco principal História 200px|thumb|[[Hank Azaria faz parte do elenco de voz regular de Simpsons desde a segunda temporada.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Harry Shearer foi o mais recente membro do elenco principal para ganhar um Prêmio Emmy.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Marcia Wallace apareceu regularmente como a Sra. Krabappel até sua morte em 2013.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Kelsey Grammer fez a voz de Sideshow Bob.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Jan Hooks fez a voz de Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Maurice LaMarche apareceu em vários papéis secundários.]] Castellaneta e Kavner foram convidados para fazer as vozes dos papéis principais de Homer e Marge Simpson, pois eram membros regulares do The Tracey Ullman Show onde os curtas de The Simpsons eram exibidos. Cartwright foi auditada para fazer a voz de Lisa, mas então descobriu que Lisa era simplesmente descrita como a "filha do meio" e, na época, não tinha muita personalidade. Ela então se interessou mais pelo papel de Bart. Assim o criador de Simpsons, Matt Groening, deixou que ela tentasse esse papel e, ao ouvi-lá, lhe deu o trabalho. Smith tinha sido inicialmente solicitado pela diretora de elenco Bonita Pietila para audição do papel de Bart, mas Pietila então percebeu que a voz de Smith era muito alta, Smith então recebeu o papel de Lisa, embora tenha quase desistido. Quando o show foi encomendado para uma série completa de meia hora, Shearer juntou-se ao elenco e desempenhou vários papéis. Groening e Sam Simon pediram a Shearer para se juntar ao elenco, pois eles eram fãs de seu programa de rádio. Azaria foi um ator convidado apenas para a primeira temporada, mas tornou-se permanente na segunda temporada.. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em "Some Enchanted Evening", re-gravando as linhas de Christopher Collins como Moe Szyslak. Quando ele se juntou mais tarde ao resto do elenco, Groening ainda o considera como o "cara novo". Até 1998, os seis principais atores receberam US$ 30.000 por episódio. Em 1998, eles estavam envolvidos em uma disputa salarial em que a Fox ameaçava substituí-los por novos atores e chegou a preparar-se para lançar novas vozes. No entanto, o problema foi resolvido em breve e, de 1998 a 2004, foram pagos US$ 125.000 por episódio. Em 2004, os atores de voz ignoraram intencionalmente várias leituras de textos, exigindo que recebessem US$ 360.000 por episódio. A greve foi resolvida um mês depois. e até 2008 eles ganharam algo entre US$ 250.000. e US$ 360.000 por episódio. Em 2008, a produção para a vigésima temporada foi suspensa devido a novas negociações de contratos com os atores de voz, que queriam um "aumento saudável" no salário para um valor próximo de US$ 500.000 por episódio. A disputa foi resolvida rapidamente, e o salário dos atores foi reajustado para US$ 400.000 por episódio. Em 2011, a Fox anunciou que, devido a dificuldades financeiras, não conseguiriam continuar a produzir The Simpsons sob seu contrato atual e que, a menos que houvesse cortes no salários, o desenho poderia terminar. Para as negociações, o estúdio solicitou que os membros do elenco aceitassem um corte de 45% dos salários para que mais temporadas pudessem ser produzidas após a temporada 23, ou então essa temporada seria a última. No final, o estúdio e os atores chegaram a um acordo, no qual os atores teriam um corte salarial de 30%, voltando a receber um pouco a mais que US$ 300.000 por episódio, prolongando o desenho animado para sua 25ª temporada. Além dos atores, todos os envolvidos no show aceitaram um corte salarial. Esta é a lista de dubladores que fazem as vozes dos personagens de Os Simpsons. Dublagem No episódio A Primeira Palavra de Lisa Maggie tem a voz de Elizabeth Taylor nos EUA, e de Nair Amorim no Brasil. Nas primeiras temporadas da dublagem brasileira, alguns dos personagens recorrentes não tinham vozes fixas, porém desconhece-se a temporada de algumas trocas. Os dubladores dos EUA são dificilmente substituíveis. Apenas Maggie Roswell, que saiu por falta de aumento e dublava Maude, Helen, Hoover e outras, e voltou. Harry Shearer saiu pois disse que 25 anos eram demais e foi substituído por Karl Wiedergott (dublador de figurantes, que substituiu Shearer como um dos dubladores secundários e passou seu cargo de dublagem dos figurantes para Chris Edgerly), mas ele ainda não teve chance de dublar pois ainda há gravações de Shearer. E o recordista de dublagens na série é Hank Azaria, intérprete do Moe e vários outros. Uma curiosidade sobre o Bart no Brasil é que ele teve apenas dois dubladores, mas quatro vozes: tanto Peterson Adriano quanto Rodrigo Antas começaram com vozes diferentes. O primeiro tentou ser mais próximo da voz original e depois criou o padrão que foi seguido pelo segundo tão logo este teve a voz mudada na puberdade. Como no Brasil, a dublagem dos Simpsons nos EUA tem vários dubladores fazendo as vozes de vários personagens diferentes. Alguns dão vida a quase vinte figuras de Springfield, o que deve dar um certo trabalho na hora de diferenciar os tons de voz de cada um. Prêmios e indicações Ligações Externas *Cast list at the Internet Movie Database Categoria:The Simpsons Simpsons Simpsons